The Trio and a Baby Casper
by Darkprincess2011
Summary: This is my take on the episode of Casper: Three Ghost and a Baby. It will be some what similar to original episode but it eventually end differently and will span a few more days.
1. A sudden development

**Hello everyone this is my story based on the episode of Casper called Three Ghost and a Baby. It was original going to be just a oneshot but it turn out to be longer than I thought so here the first chapter I going to try to get the second out as soon as I can but in the meantime let me know what you think.**

It had been a wonderful day at Whiffstaff Manor for the Ghostly Trio, after giving their nephew another list of chores, once he had finished making their breakfast, they had spent most of the morning out scaring. To them everything was just perfect.

Their nephew Casper of course would probably disagree as he often felt as nothing more then a slave to his Uncles having seemly endless amount of work including fixes meals and taking care of all the house as well as fulfilling every one of their petty request. Also didn't help that they usually disapproved of any of his attempts at making friends or being nice in anyway. Though there had been brief moments where they had seem show they cared, they were few and far between. All this left feeling him feeling and confused. This why currently he was in a session with who was trying to get him to his earliest childhood memory.

As swung the pendent in the typical fashion he feel himself getting heard the doctor say "Now visualize yourself as a baby"

Suddenly Casper twisted in on himself only to twist back out and fall to the floor as a helpless ghostly infant.

The good Doctor felt his jaw drop before he picked up Casper and exclaimed " I said visualizes as baby not actually become one" Casper just looked at him and stated to looked panicked as he stated"Come on Casper you have to change back"

Thinking quickly he ran out of the room though the manor calling "Stretch, Stinky, Fatso emergency."

The trio who had just gotten back from making their rounds of scaring immediately stuck there heads out of the ceiling from second floor with Stretch exclaiming " The Ghostly Trio to the emergency room stat." Before coming down the stair on a stretcher wearing hospital grab's. "Where the patient I can jump start them." suddenly holding two defibulaters which spark electricity and looking very excited at the thought of shocking some one.

Doc. Harvey didn't paid any attention to their antics being too use to it and also too much in a panic to care, so he told them what was going on" It Casper I accidently turn him into baby." showing them the ghostly infant.

The trio looked disappointed that their so called 'expert medical services' wouldn't be need. Fatso even stating "Aw I wanted to yell CLEAR."

Stretch then crossed arms and looked at Doc bewildered why he was bothering them with something like this "So what the big deal anyways just have him morph back."

Dr. Harvey quickly explained "He can't morph, he can't float, he can't do anything he a baby"

Stretch looked at Casper who had started gigging before letting out a soft "boo" and gigging again. Casper was now much smaller and his blue eyes seem incredibly large, he also somehow had a diaper wrap around his ghostly tail. Stretch figured most people might find him to be cute but no way, not him; he was above all that.

His attention was drawn away from studying his now baby nephew when Doc stated speaking extremely fast "I have consult a paranormal specialist otherwise Casper might become stuck like this, You three need babysit till get back." Doctor Harvey wasn't actually sure if this was good idea but he didn't have a whole lot of options.

Stretch balked almost instantly "No way not happing, not in this afterlife."

Stinky also shook his head and said " I think babies give me a rash."

Fatso was last up " You should think of the consequence .." bout what ever he was going to say got interrupted by Doc shouting " Ill take that as a yes." before thrusting Casper in his hands and then running over to a near by shelf grabbing a book and coming back to thrusted it just as abruptly into Stretch hand while saying "This is a book on baby care it was useful when Kat was born." and then ran out the door shouting " Ill be back as soon as can with a way to reverse this."

After the door slammed behind him Stretch looked at his brothers and said "Aint no way we're get stuck babysitting come on let ditch the rugrat and go scare up a pizza" throwing the book to the ground, before he grabbed Casper from Fatso and put him on the floor. "We're gong to float out for a while, got any objections" He said in the most unkind voice he had to the ghost baby who lip wobble before he let out and ear splitting wail.

The trio cover there ear at the wall shaking noise "Someone make him stop" Stretch shouted over the noise as Fatso grabbed the book and started looking though it desperately. Stinky looked at him saying " Look to see if there a volume control."

Fatso frantically began reading then shouted "It said here babies like to be held" Stretch who could barely hear him asked "What" and Stinky who was closer shouted even louder "He said pick him up" stretch careful pick Casper with his under armpit and held a little way away from him but this still seem to do the trick as Casper stopped crying and began babble instead. The trio looked relived as Stretch smirked and said "There now, happy now." Casper continued to babble so Stretch set him down again and said "Alright let go get our pizza, last one there is a anchovies."

But before they could move Casper started wailing again. This time Stretch grabbed the book to look thru as Stinky was shouting "Make him stop".

As Stretch frantically flip thru the book he states " Guys this might take a little while to figure out, there eleven chapters in this thing on crying." He didn't say the obvious solution was just to leave Casper crying, for what ever reason it didn't feel right and though he didn't know it his brother were on the same page even though they were all annoyed by it.

"Maybe we should stuff the book in his mouth" Stinky said half serious

Suddenly Stretch snapped the book shut and said "That great idea will stuff him, with food hopefully he'll be nice quite once he fed."

"Alright Ill see what I can find" Fasto call heading to the kitchen always eager when food was involved.

Stretch picked Casper back up who didn't stop crying this time but the sound did lower a small notch. They then headed into the dinning room to wait for Fatso. Once there place Casper on the table so he could continue flipping thru the book in order to find anything that might help in the meantime. "You think there something that acts as an off switch or something." He said over the cries.

Just then Fatso burst thru the carrying a serving tray with a lid. "Baby chow coming thru." He said taking off the lid "I got baby carrots, baby spinach and baby back ribs" Fatso didn't know a thing about feeding a baby but figured anything with baby in the name had to be good.

Stinky wanting to end the noise grabs one of the ribs saying "Down the hatch junior." He then preceded to stick it in Casper mouth who stop crying with having a large piece of food in his mouth he gum it for a moment as Stinky said "Mikey I think he like it. " But unable to actually eat it he spit it at Stinky before crying even louder then before almost seeming to rock the entire house. The trio looked at each other frantically wondering what they did wrong and what they were going to do now.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. A new problem

**Hey everyone here another chapter for you. As I get more used to writing I am slowly gaining ****speed so I am starting to get updates out faster so hopefully this continues. As always if have any concerns or questions or just like the story please let me know. Thank you.**

Stretch try to ignore the noise of Casper crying as he continued to look for an answer in the baby book as his brothers were trying different foods all of them Casper was rejecting. Stinky and Fatso seem to take a personal challenge to find something that Casper would eat probably wouldn't stop until they had solution.

Finally Stretch found a passage on eating habits of babies and young children and begin read until found what he was looking for.

"Aha" he said just then bowl of spaghetti was throw at him which cover him in noodles but lucky didn't hit the book somehow. Stretch didn't let it bother him, he just phased so the noodles fell to the floor before he continued speaking "Hey guys listen to this, young babies don't have a lot of teeth yet so they can't chew solid food yet" Shutting the book he grab a blender from somewhere and said "Problem solved, everyone grab some grub all we got to do is grind it up."

Stretch turn on the blender before the three of them began grabbing different foods seeming at random and began throwing them in the blender. Once it was full Stretch put the top and finish blending everything. Taking the top off he looked at the green and brown mixture as another thought occurred to him.

Remembering something he had seen on tv before and thinking about what he read Stretch figured if babies couldn't chew then they mostly likely couldn't feed themselves. Checking the book again which confirmed his suspicions he picked up a spoon and scooped some of the goop and held it out to Casper while saying "Open wide junior, here comes the bat into the belfry."

He manged to get the food into Casper mouth who immediately after shallowing began to clap and giggle.

The trio couldn't help but smile at there success as Stinky remarked" Hey he likes it."

The next few minutes consisted of them trading places as they feed Casper spoonful's of the goop. They didn't know why they felt accomplished at figuring something like feeding a baby but maybe it just because they never did anything.

They finally got down to the last bite which Stretch who had taken control the spoon again stated guiading towards his mouth saying " Ill right Casper last bite."

Casper accepted just as happily as with the first bite before he let out a small burp.

The trio cheerful high five one another in pride while Fatso stated "Hey we should try to remember that recipe." Since they had no way of knowing how long Casper would be stuck like this he figured they may need to make it again. He also couldn't help the small feeling of pride he felt, not at himself this time but at Casper who seem to have an appetite that rivaled his own. He try to suppress the feeling, especially since he didn't know why such a small thing should make him feel so joyful.

Shaking off his thoughts at the same time a odor made itself know to him. The others apparenly notice it too as Stretch asked? "Hey you guys smell somethin."

It didn't take them a second to realizes the foul smell was coming from little Casper.

Stinky couldn't help but lean closer to this new delighfully horid smell. He couldn't help but look at his nephew and feel small amount of interest and disbelief that with him being so small he been able to produce such a stench.

"Casper, you created a masterpiece" he said with a small amount of pride in his voice.

His brothers who managed to recover from the first wave glanced at him before Fasto spoke up "We better change his diaper." While he and Stretch held noses trying to block out the smell. the two we're quite used to Stinky and his continent body odor for which he was name for, but they felt this was whole new level and they wanted it gone.

Stinky looked disappointed and said "Aww do we have to." Just then Casper who had become quite unconformable sitting in dirty diaper decide to make his displeasure know by letting out a wail even louder than before.

Stinky quickly covered his ears as his brothers were torn between which were more of a priority their ears or their noses.

"Alright we'll change him." He concedes.

"Good you can do it." Stretch said

"Why me?"Stinky asked.

"Maybe because your the only one not bother by it" Stretch replied somewhat snarky.

"Fine" he said in slightly resign tone before he move over to Casper in order to remove the messy diaper.

Stretch then turn to his other brother. "Fatso go see if you can find a replacement diaper" he said a tone in that left no room for argument.

Fatso merely nodded before floating off to fulfill his task.

Stretch turn back to Stinky as he managed to remove the diaper and tie it up. Casper had thankful stop crying as the diaper was off and was apparently now content to simply crawl around on the table.

Keeping a close eye on him so that he didn't fall off and end up crying again, Stretch gave his next order to Stinky "Good now take that thing and find a place to dispose of away from here.

After Stinky had left he continued to watch Casper as he said to him "Hope your grateful for this pipsqueak."

Casper simply looked up babbled for a moment and Stretch would deny to anyone who said otherwise the small smile that he felt tug a his lips.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Unexpected feelings

**Hey everyone I know it has been along time since I posted anything in fact longer then usually but i promise I am doing my best. Unfortunately I have been dealing with few thing that have left with feelings of not wanting to do anything much less write but thing are starting to get better so hopefully I feel up to writing more. Thank you for your patience and I promise I have no intention of leaving my stories unfinished.**

It had been several minutes and Fatso still wasnt back with the new diaper. It had only taken a couple of minutes before Stinky had return and now he and Stretch were trading looking thru the book back and forth as they waited. Casper thankfully had settled down as he crawled around the table and babbled to himself.

Stretch was keeping one eye on him and stopping him when ever he seem to get to close to the edge. While it most likely wouldn't hurt to badly since he was a ghost, Stretch couldn't help but want to keep it from happening. Besides he reason with himself if the shortstack fell he probably start crying again and that something he wanted avoid.

After moving Casper to the middle of the table to give him room to crawl again he turn back to Stinky and asked "Hey what did you do with that diaper". He was understandable weary with Stinky forte he wouldn't put it pass him to keep it somewhere to use later and Stretch really didn't want to stumble upon it by accident.

Stinky knew why his brother was asking and told him "Don't worry I threw on top of one of the building in town, I want to see how long it will take for them to notice it up there." Chuckling slight as wonder what there reaction would be to finding it.

Before anything else could be said Fatso finally made it back carrying a new diaper "We better rewrap before we have another download." He said as he came. He then set to work to try get diaper on Casper but it harder then he thought.

Stinky watch his brother struggle before saying "I think your doing it wrong let me help." The two tried their hardest to figure out the diaper with no success. They ended up instead getting tangled around their own arms somehow.

After they manged to get untangled they tried again. This time it somehow got wrap around Casper head. Stretch pinched in between his as he watched his brothers before snatched the diaper as he said "Give me that."

Then with precited and gently movements he had the diaper properly wrap and pinned in place. He then picked up Casper with a flourish and said " Ta-Da."

Fatso and Stinky both looked at him with looks of both contemplating and puzzlement."Not bad, for someone who hates babies" He said with just a hint of accusation.

Without thought Stretch had cradled Casper in one arm as he gently tickled Casper under the chin so he let a soft cooing laugh which caused Stretch to have a small but unintended smile on a face so he was only half paying attention as he started to replied to Stinky. "You have to admitted that he is kind of..."

"Kind of what..?" Stinky asked before he could finish.

Stretch realized what he had been about to say and quickly scrambled to save face in front of his brothers "Uh sleepy, here hold him." he said pushing Casper into Stinky arms before grabbing the book again. "According to the book babies need to nap for at least an hour or two during the day."

He then snap the book closed once more and said "Come on we'll go to our room so that we can lay him on one of our beds once he asleep."

He then floated thru the ceiling his brother following after only moment of hesitation. Once in their room Stinky looked at Stretch "So exactly how are we suppose to get him to sleep?" He asked as he shifted Casper in his arms awkwardly he had never held a baby in his entire afterlife and couldn't remember his life before death to know if held one then. He couldn't help but recall that Stretch had shown no awkwardness though. Before he could dwell on his thoughts though said ghost answered his question.

"Well according to the book your suppose to rock him." He told him as if that explained everything.

Before Stinky or Stretch or make any further move Fatso decide to chime in.

"Rock him no problem "he said before he turn around on the spot so he was now holding a guitar and before either of brother could react he played a loud cord on his guitar that just about shook everything in site. The sound and the resulting vibration immediately caused Casper cry in fright.

Stretch glared at Fatso.

"Give me that" He said before he grabbed the guitar and threw it across the room." That not what I meant you idiot. these thing have to be done delicately." he told them before taking a still whimpering Casper from Stinky and moving to the dusty rocking chair they had at one end of the room.

Fatso could only blankly stare at his brother as he wonder exactly how his brother seem to be such an expert on baby all of a sudden as far as he knew none of them had ever spent any real amount of time around them to his knowledge and while he himself didn't have any real problem with babies or children he never really thought of himself as the parenting type either. All though since this whole thing had started he hadn't really allow himself to dwell on the slight fondness he felt growing ever since he had seen the much smaller Casper.

While none of them had ever dare to voice it out loud they knew that each had a soft spot for their nephew but in their world showing such things were strictly forbidden.

But Fatso wasn't stupid despite what some might say so he knew that his brother did care for Casper too and they all had started to show it in their own way be it Stinky obvious admiration of Casper sudden ability to make obnoxious smells and the awkward but careful way he held the baby to the way Stretch seem to have an instinctual knowledge on what their nephew needed and the naturally way he now cradled Casper as he settled in the rocking chair.

Once settled Stretch began careful rocking back in forth while he sung his own made up lullaby. Stretch knew he wasn't the best singer but he wasn't the worst besides his efforts seem to work as Casper started to calm down and looked up at him with a waterier smile.

He was so busy with soothing the baby he didn't notice his brother exchanging a look as they wonder about the scene before them.


End file.
